1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support structure for a microphone adapted to be secured to the finger of a wearer and to associated elements for connecting the microphone to an external amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of body-supported microphones have been developed in response to the limitations of floor stand supported microphones and the like with respect to mobility when used by musical instrumentalists and singers. These body supported microphones have included chest harnesses adapted to carry a microphone element forwardly of the performer's chest. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,734 discloses a microphone mount including a band which encircles the neck of the wearer.
While these body supported microphones provided the required mobility for performers on certain types of instruments, they have generally proved inadequate for picking up sound from harmonicas because of the interference the support structures caused with the hand movements of the harmonica player and variations in sound level produced when the harmonica is moved relative to the body supported microphone.
The present invention is broadly directed toward a microphone support structure particularly suited for the needs of players of harmonicas and the like which is convenient in use, low in cost, and provides excellent pick-up of the harmonica's sound.